1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an indicator control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In front panels of computers, there are some indicators, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), to indicate, for example, working states of the computers. For example, an LED is used to indicate different working states of a hard disk drive (HDD) in the computer. These LEDs are driven by indicator control apparatuses. Common indicator control apparatuses need some driving chips, such as a complex programmable logic device (CPLD), to drive the indicators. However, these driving chips are very expensive and occupy some hardware resources. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.